


Wrapped In Wire

by snowcobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-teens - Freeform, Teenagers, because I'm a vanilla piss baby, in which prompto talked to noct sooner and they've been together ever since, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcobo/pseuds/snowcobo
Summary: Prompto and Noct approach the next step in their sweet romance.





	Wrapped In Wire

"Prompto, are you sure you wanna kiss..? I think it'd be weird to kiss a boy with braces..." Noct turned away his beet red face. He raised his hands to cover his mouth.

Kissing was totally something people did with their girlfriends or boyfriends. The movies, the manga, the TV shows all said so. But a poor thirteen year old Noct couldn't find it any less appealing, especially with the metal in his mouth.

"We've been dating for a long time! You're my boyfriend. Can't boyfriends kiss boyfriends? Come on, I want our first kiss to be together.. Unless you don't, then fine, but I love your braces!" Prompto insisted, pouting a bit.

"What if you get caught on my wire or you cut your tongue?" Noct lowered his hand. "I... I wanna kiss you. I wanna be your first kiss. But... but..."

"That stuff is just a myth on tv, Noct! What are rubber bands gonna do to me? It'll be fine, promise!" Prompto cheered with eagerness in his eyes.

  
"Can I at least take off my rubber bands first?" Noct whined. "After that, I'll kiss you."

"You can take them off, yeah. You're so cute.." Prompto sighed contentedly. 

"I'm not cute!" Noct protested, and darted to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, staring in great shame at his braces before taking out the rubber bands, one at a time.

Noct rubbed at his now sore jaws and sighed. Time for a kiss now, he supposed. Kiss... kiss. Kissing Prompto. His boyfriend. He marched out of the bathroom and back to Prompto, though he avoided looking him in the eye. "... H-Hi."

"Hey." Prompto whispered back, shifting on the bed to sit cross legged with a hard swallow. A kiss. They were going to kiss. Like. For real. On the _MOUTH_.

Noct slowly approached the bed... but then took a step back, like a timid deer. "... how ya doing...?"

"Good.. Yeah, I'm good. How about you..?" This couldn't be no different than holding hands, right? Except with tongue..

"I'm good..." Noct forced himself to sit on the bed. Oh. Oh man. This was really close. But their lips were still really far apart. "Sure is... warm in here... huh?"

"I can.. Turn on the fan higher, if you want.." Prompto's palms were sweating, heart thumping 500 miles an hour. Would they actually kiss or just. Just talk?

"That..." They're not going ANYWHERE with this. Noct closed his eyes tight and... decided to go for it. He leaned over, opening his mouth just a little...

  
**_OOOOOHHHH BOY_**. Prompto leaned in eagerly, clearing his throat. Here it came.. Pressing his lips, partially apart to Noct's, his eyes widened in surprise. Wow.. Warm. Was this what it was like? This was..

Noct opened his mouth further, and, doing as he remembered from TV, flicked his tongue at Prompto's lips, as if to invite him in.

Oh. Oh, this was nice. Slipping into the kiss was like slipping into bed after a hard, long day. It felt great. When Prompto's tongue met Noct's, he knew that he'd never feel anything quite like this that made his skin crawl, in a way Noct could only make it crawl. Clutching his boyfriend's cheek, he pressed in to deepen the kiss -- until he tried to jerk back quickly from a sharp pain. But when he pulled away, it hurt bad. Really, really bad. Yelling out in pain, Prompto felt small drops of blood dripping. What happened!? "N-Nwoct !?"

"Pwompto?!" Noct felt something touch the metal in his mouth, but he didn't think- "Oh mo... it happemd! I towd you iff woulb habben! Oh my Gobs, oh my Gons, I'm so sowwy, I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy... You're bweeding!"

"Dwont mwove!" Prompto was stuck. Very, very stuck. And bleeding. Trying to assess the situation in a panic here, he grabbed Noctis' arm. "Cwall Iggie."

Noct stared blankly at Prompto... until he began to sob. And cry. Really hard. Really, really hard. For Prompto and this embarassing situation...

"No, no, dwont cwy!" Prompto cried out, yelling out when Noctis moving pulled at his tongue. More blood was dripping into his boyfriend's mouth by the second.

The blood dripping into his mouth only made Noctis cry harder. He shakily reached a hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. He held it against his face, sobbing into the receiver as he dialed Ignis's number.

   Ignis was quick to pickup, sitting with his uncle in a restaurant. A small apology given to his father figure, he wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Noct. Is eve-- why are you crying?"

"The prince is crying?!" Ignis's uncle whispered. Noct sobbed something out, but it wasn't in any language anyone could understand. So he tried something simple, that Ignis could infer- "Pwompto... hwot!"

"Prompto's hurt!?" Ignis shot up from his table, removing the napkin from his lap. "You need to call 911 now. I'm on my way."

"Ignis?" Mr Scientia frowned.

"Uh-huh..." Noct sniffed and hung up, then to call 911. "Pwompto..." He hiccuped. "I'm sowwy..."

"Prompto's hurt. I'm sorry, uncle. I will have to cut lunch short. I must be on my way to tend to Noctis, he's very upset."

Prompto forgot for a second they were stuck and instinctively went to pull his tongue back, yelling out in Noctis' face as more blood dripped. How did he get this stuck!? Unbeknownst to him, one of the wires was loose as it is, and his teeth had dislodged it mid-kiss.. His tongue was stuck with the wire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a collaborative effort between my girlfriend and I! This was originally a roleplay thread, but it was too cute to keep hidden, so I wanted to upload it to show it off to the world. I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave kudos and comment if you did. It would mean the world to us! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
